I Just Want You, Rick
by Smelling Pepper
Summary: One-shot baseada no episódio 4x23.


_Já era hora de apaga-la definitivamente de sua vida. Lutaria por ela todas as batalhas, menos essa que a levasse dele para sempre. Iria até o fim do mundo por ela, mas não deixaria que ela chegasse lá. Vê-la entrar numa batalha que levaria ela de vez, isso ele não poderia suportar. Já a vira morrer uma vez, e seu mundo quase ruiu naquele momento. Ele com certeza não queria perdê-la, mas ela não pareceu compreender isso. Era o fim. Não podia mais sustentar a situação._

_Alguém bateu na porta._

_Foi até lá para abri-la, e com certa curiosidade de ver quem era._

_Era ela. Estava com os cabelos com a aparência de quem estivera debaixo d'água há pouco.. Parecia nervosa. Suas mãos estavam nos bolsos de trás do jeans. Por que ela estava ali? Ela deixara bem claro que era a vida dela, e que não dizia respeito à ele. O que ainda fazia ali, depois do fim que tiveram?_

–_Beckett, o que você quer? –Ele perguntou, sem tentar esconder a sua frustração e irritação._

–_Você.. – Ela disse, com um leve tremor na voz. Em um átimo, entrou no apartamento com os braços esticados, fazendo o escritor se afastar para tão inesperada atitude, mas não rápido suficiente para fugir dos braços sedentos da mulher, que agarrou-o pela nuca e beijou-o com um certo desespero._

_Castle ficara sem reação, erguendo as mãos sem saber onde coloca-las. Era tudo tão confuso, tão desesperadamente bom. Um mistura de angustia, raiva e paixão. Uma realidade e um sonho. Estava tentando entender._

–_Sinto muito, Castle. – Ela disse, com a voz lamuriosa, como alguém que continha um choro, um desespero, enquanto encostava sua testa na do escritor. Precisava daquela proximidade, queria senti-lo perto dela, ao seu alcance. –Sinto muito, sinto muito. –Ela disse, com a voz um pouco menos trêmula, mas ainda mais melancólica._

_E nisso, ela deu-lhe outro beijo, o qual foi interrompido pelo ainda confuso escritor, mas que agora conseguira controlar-se minimamente, tentando encaixar as peças daquele quebra-cabeça em sua mente. Ela olhava-o, angustiada, com a pergunta muda transparecendo em seus olhos, enquanto uma lágrima escorria pelo seu rosto, riscando-lhe as bochechas. "Ele não vai me perdoar? Ele tem motivos para isso, mas ele nem me ama mais?" Aqueles pensamentos a angustiavam de uma forma enlouquecedora, e ela engolia o medo em seco. Ele estivera lá com ela durante toda a sua luta para se ver livre do pesar que a morte da mãe causara. Dera-lhe espaço e apoio, tudo o que ela mais precisou. Estivera lá com ela, sempre. E ela retribuiu fingindo amnesia, e retribuiu indo de cabeça contra os assassinos da mãe, mesmo com o pedido desesperado dele. Ele tentara protegera, e ela o excluiu da sua vida, dizendo que a vida era dela, só DELA. Como um recado de "você não tem nada a ver com isso". Ela o expulsou sem dó, poderia entender se ela não a quisesse mais. Ficou tudo tão claro para ela quando ficou de cara com a morte._

_Seu maior medo, morrer sem dizer o quanto o amava, sem senti-lo por completo, sem abraça-lo mais uma vez. Morrer deixando ele com aquela última conversa como herança. Não se importava mais com os assassinos da mãe, mas sim com ele. Ele, só pensava nele. Ele estivera lá para ela, e agora ela estava só, e a beira da morte, e só queria ele. Não fazia sentido morrer desse jeito, precisava contar pra ele, senti-lo, mostrar-lhe o que sentia._

_E agora o desespero subiu por sua garganta, quando ele interrompeu o segundo beijo. O medo de ter estragado tudo que realmente valia a pena, o amor dele._

_Ele olhou-a, parecia entender o pedido de perdão que se passava até no olhar dela. O medo dela, a angústia._

–_O que aconteceu? – Ele realmente não entendia àquela mudança repentina. Ela expulsou-o de sua vida, da maneira como agiu, e agora estava ali, querendo ele? Batendo em sua porta com os cabelos ainda molhados, com aquele ar de hesitação tão incomum a ela, e roubando-lhe um beijo, que nunca fora permitido fora de uma missão? Estava confuso._

_Ela sorri levemente. Ele não a repudiara. Ele estava ali, querendo saber dela. Um sorriso, mesmo de leve, não pôde ser contido._

–_Ele fugiu, e eu nem me importei. – Ele olhava-a, absorvendo a informação. – Eu quase morri, mas eu só pensava em você. – Pronto, ela dissera o que precisava dizer, o que estava preso em sua garganta. – Eu só quero você.. – E veio o impulso de beija-lo outra vez, ou de mordê-lo. Não sabia ao certo, queria senti-lo. Mas se controlou pouco antes, esperando a reação dele. Não pôde conter um movimento de suas mãos que anseia tocar-lhe os lábios, como uma forma de aliviar a sede que os lábios dela tinham por toca-los com paixão, a paixão guardada durante quatro anos. Mas ele reagiu. Finalmente ele reagiu. Ele olhou-a, um olhar que já dizia tudo. Um olhar com a mesma paixão com que ela queria beija-lo, com certa fúria por tão grande intensidade contida. Um olhar que a invadia por completo._

_Não mais se contendo, ele beija-a com toda paixão, jogando-a de encontro à porta que ainda estava aberta, fechando-a com uma pancada. Beijava-a com pressa, percorrendo o pescoço, o queixo, a boca, e fazendo tudo de novo, em questão de segundos, que se estendiam enlouquecedoramente. Enquanto isso, suas mãos a agarravam com força, prendendo-a a ele, como uma tentativa desesperada de prenda-la eternamente a ele, prendê-los naquele momento. As mãos dela percorriam o corpo dele, querendo puxa-lo para si, querendo-o tão perto, como se pudessem fundir-se. E beijavam-se cum àquela paixão, um beijo-mordida, um beijo com força, com luxúria. E ela entregava-se por completo à ele, ao precipício de sensações. Deixando-se quase desabar, vez ou outra. E em meio a esses momentos, ele teceu beijos por toda a extensão de seu colo, chegando até o limite da blusa. Levantou o rosto, desabotoando o primeiro botão, e admirando os seios contidos pelo sutiã de rendinhas pretas. E lá, no meio deles, o sinal de sua dor, o sinal de sua mortalidade, a lembrança de uma angústia. Queria toca-la, e ela o estimulou, guiando sua mão até a cicatriz localizada entre os seios, posicionando-a lá. Beijando-o, agora com mais suavidade, sentindo o sabor dele de forma vagarosa, se impregnando em casa centímetro de deus lábios, de seu corpo. Olharam-se, e ela sorriu. Amava-o tanto. Pegou a mão dela com a sua, e se moveu em direção ao quarto, com o olhar entregue que ele lhe lançava, como se ela pudesse fazer tudo que ele aceitaria. Mordeu o lábio, com a expectativa do momento tão fantasiado durante os últimos anos._

Ele abriu a porta do quarto, levando-a para dentro do que ela chamara de sua "bat-caverna". O escritório, com a grande tela de TV na parede, onde há pouco ele tinha apagado o arquivo denominado "BECKETT", com a foto dela bem no centro. Ela guiou-o até onde ficava a cama, com uma timidez não visível. Chegando lá, virou o corpo para ele, pois seu olhar não havia saído dos dele.

–Eu te amo.. – Ela disse, com suavidade e ternura.

O homem olhava- a. Estava absorto em seus olhos, tão lindamente iluminados pela luz dos raios, antagonicamente obscurecidos pelo ambiente. Ficara quase sem atitude diante de uma Beckett tão decidida e aberta aos sentimentos, coisa atípica nela. Sorriu.

–Você sempre me surpreende. – Disse, baixo o suficiente para só ter sido escutado pelo fato de ele ter dito ao pé do ouvido da detetive, arrancando-lhe um sorriso. Começou a beija-la ali mesmo, no pé do ouvido. Beijinhos de leve, levemente prolongados, causando arrepios em Kate, e dando-lhe excitação antecipada. Era incrível como uma carícia tão leve pudesse causar tantas sensações em ambos. Ela agarrou-o com força, puxando-o para grudar seus corpos por completo. O escritor subiu o rosto, beijando-a com ternura, saboreando-a devagar. Ela desceu a mão até o começo de sua camisa, e desabotoou o primeiro botão no ritmo dos beijos de Castle, que iam ganhando intensidade, ganhando ânsia, chegando a um ritmo tão desesperado que Kate desabotoara todos os botões da camisa do escritor e puxava a peça de roupa para fora do corpo, aproveitando para sentir o corpo do amante, sob a luz fraca do quarto. As mãos de Castle tinham deslizado para os quadris de Beckett, e ali, elas apertavam-na, aproximando ainda mais o contato entre eles, e fazendo-a sentir nitidamente sua ereção que surgia, excitando-a ainda mais e fazendo-a morde-lhe os lábios. Nesse ritmo, cada fez mais frenético, em poucos segundos ela tinha tirado as calças dele e ele tinha terminado de desabotoar a blusa dela, arrancando-a com desespero junto com o casaco que ela ainda usava, e já lhe tirava as calças. Ela se jogou na cama puxando-o com ela, deitando-se sob os lençóis, com apenas roupas íntimas. Ela empurrava o quadril propositadamente em direção ao quadril dele, arrancando-lhe gemidos sussurrados, ao tempo que ele passava a mão em suas costas e desabotoava-lhe o sutiã, exibindo, finalmente, os seios tão desejados. Ele desceu os lábios pelo pescoço dela, chegando até o ponto onde estava a cicatriz. Beijou diversas vezes, com carinho, e beijando cada um dos seios dela, em uma espiral que ia de fora para dentro, chegando aos mamilos, e arrancando gemidos de Beckett. Ela suspirava, revirando os olhos de prazer, e fazia movimente com o quadril, impulsionados pela excitação crescente, enquanto percorria com as mãos todo o corpo de Castle, sentindo-o em cada pedacinho. "Não sabia que ele tinha os músculos tão definidos", ela pensou, surpresa com a constatação. Ela descia a mão até o quadril dele, sentindo-o por cima da cueca, para logo em seguida, arranca-la dele, deixando completamente nu para suas mãos. Ele também fazia aqueles movimentos com a mão, no corpo dela, puxando-lhe a calcinha com suavidade, sentindo-a nua pode debaixo de suas mãos, enquanto ela acariciava o objeto de seu desejo, arrancando gemidos de Castle, acompanhados de leves tremores.

Ela suspirava em seu ouvido, enlouquecendo-o cada vez mais. Desceu a boca por todo o corpo da mulher, chegando a área que ele tanto queria... Demorou-se ao redor, causando nela um prazer por antecipação, uma tortura... E beijou-lhe na intimidade, lambendo-a lentamente, cada pedacinho, sentindo o seu gosto, e arrancando gemidos um pouco mais audíveis. Sugou o local que se apresentava tão pronto para o ato, lambeu com força e vagarosamente, fazendo arquear-se em um gemido mudo, e aumentou a velocidade, fazendo-a, após alguns segundos, dar um grito de satisfação e largar-se por completo, contraindo-se por inteira. Ele sorriu, e então, uniu-se a ela devagar, subindo o rosto para sua boca, beijando com amor, começou a movimentar, aumentando cada vez mais o ritmo do movimento, sentindo-a acompanha-lo, fazendo força a cada momento, e puxando os quadris dele com as mãos, como se quisesse coloca-lo por completo dentro de si. E aumentavam a velocidade, ela mal conseguindo manter os olhos abertos, revirava-os, e ele tentava olha-la nos olhos, mas o ritmo frenético foi se tornando cada vez mais intenso, levando-os, finalmente, ao clímax, num gemido alto em uníssono, quase como uma melodia. E ela tremeu, e ele tremeu, e ela sentiu-o jorrar dentro dela. Ele caiu-se sobre ela, mas sem quebrar a união. Eles arfavam, cansados e maravilhados elo momento, e assim, repetiram tudo várias vezes, até caírem no sono, um nos braços do outro. Ela com um sorriso imenso, que não era visto em seu rosto há muito tempo.

Alexis chegara em casa depois das 9h, a noite tinha sido longa. Suas amigas resolveram fazer a FARRA, por causa da formatura. A cabeça dela latejava, bebera alguns copos de vodca, e não se dera bem com a bebida forte. Abriu a porta lentamente, esperando receber um bronca de seu pai. Ele era o pai mais legal do mundo, e apesar de ter liberado-a para chegar tarde, ela ainda se sentia culpada. Mas ao contrário do que pensou, seu pai nem notou que a filha chegara tão tarde. Sentiu o cheiro de comida sendo preparada na cozinha, e ouviu um assovio alegre, que lhe causava pontada na cabeça, já dolorida.

Tentou subir de fininho, mas o pai, que se encontrava ainda de roupão a preparar alguma coisa na cozinha, virou-se bem na hora que ela chegara ao pé da escada, trazendo consigo um prato com panquecas com sorrisos de chocolate e um copo de suco, os quais ele colocou distraidamente em uma bandeja, já devidamente enfeitada com um vaso de flor, e ainda entoando o assovio alegre. Nessa hora, ele para percebendo a chegada de Alexis, ficando sem ação por um átimo de segundo, para depois dizer alegremente.

–Bom dia, flor do dia. Como foi a noite?

Ela não sabia o que fazer. O pai parecia estranhamente alegre.

–Foi bem... – Disse com a voz ainda pesada. – Mas parece que a sua foi melhor. Panquecas de chocolate? - Ambos sabiam que só era usada para ocasiões realmente especiais.

–Oh, sim.. É que eu.. Er.. - Ele tentava responder, mas é interrompido pela barulho da porta do seu quarto que se abria, vazendo-os virar a tempo de ver quem vinha de dentro do recinto.

–Castle, porquê não me acordou? – Beckett dizia com um sorriso genuíno, sem perceber a chegada de Alexis. Ela estava vestida com a blusa que ele usara noite passada, que mal conseguia cobrir sua calcinha, apesar de ser bem grande para ela. Parou no meio da sala, quando percebeu a presença da filha do escritor, que encontrava-se boquiaberta olhando-a com um olhar questionador.

–Ka-Kate? – Perguntou Alexis, quase sem deixar que o nome fosse dito.

–Er.. Bom dia... – Ela responde, enrubescendo. – Castle, eu vou er.. – Ela aponta para o quarto, fazendo menção a voltar para seu esconderijo.

–Oh.. Ok. Já levo o seu café. – Ele diz, antes dela desaparecer quarto adentro. E volta o olhar para Alexis. – Er..

–Sério?

–Hã?

–Vocês estão juntos agora?

–WOW! Quem disse que estamos juntos? – Ele perguntou, com um sorrisinho sem graça, tentando disfarçar o que estava evidente, mas sem acreditar na própria pergunta.

–Pai, você a ama há tempos, e eu chego em casa e ela está dormindo no seu quarto, usando uma blusa sua que é a mesma que você usava ontem, e você vai levar café para ela, na cama. Está bem obvio o que aconteceu, e que eu não quero imaginar. E também não lembro de você levar café na cama para a minha mãe, e nem para a Gina, e nem para nenhuma outra mulher.

–Er..

–Ora, vamos lá! Admita logo!

–Tá bom, tá bom... Bem, eu não sei se estamos juntos, mas espero mesmo que sim, por que.. – Ele procurava as palavras.

–Por que você a ama.

Ele olha para ela, embasbacado, e mudo pela afirmação tão direta, e tão obvia. Relutou um pouco em falar, mas confirmou o que já estava bem claro para todos.

–É, eu a amo.

Alexis olhou-o pensativamente.

–Bem, eu vou dormir, por que, apesar de você estar tão feliz e apaixonado por sua musa a pontar de não notar, eu acabei de chegar, às 10 da manhã, e estou muito, muito cansada.

Ele fica sem palavras com a resposta da filha, para logo em seguida dar-lhe um sorriso agradecido.

–E não pense que se livrou de mim, Sr. Castle! Ainda quero ter uma conversa com você, de filha pra pai. – A voz já vinha longe, pois Alexis já chegara ao segundo andar.

O escritor não pôde conter o sorriso. Tinha a filha mais encantadora do mundo. E o segundo sorriso surgiu renovando o primeiro, ao se lembrar de quem o esperava no quarto. Pegou a bandeja com as panquecas, e retomou seu assovio alegre, dirigindo-se ao quarto.


End file.
